The use of wireless devices is increasing at a rapid rate. A majority of the people living in large metropolitan areas use one or more wireless devices on a daily basis. These people communicate with each other or access information on the Internet using, among other devices, wireless telephones, interactive pagers, personal digital assistants, and handheld computers. As technology continues to improve, wireless devices will become more useful: at the same time, they will decrease in size and weight, making them more portable than ever. Consequently, consumers may carry their wireless devices wherever they go. For some people, their wireless device will become indispensable.
The widespread use of wireless telephones in the United States has prompted the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to promulgate new rules related to emergency call processing. The FCC's wireless Enhanced 911 (E911) rules require certain Commercial Mobile Radio Services (CMRS) carriers to begin transmission of enhanced location and identity information in two phases. The first phase started on Apr. 1, 1998, required wireless service providers to transmit a 911 caller's number and section of the cell site from which the call is originated to a public safety answering point (PSAP). The second phase, starting on Oct. 31, 2001, requires all wireless service providers to locate two-thirds of all 911 callers within 125 meters of their physical locations. In other words, for all 911 calls received, a PSAP must be able to pinpoint 67% of the callers within 125 meters.
Under the FCC rules, wireless communication-networks and wireless telephones (or any wireless devices that can be used to call 911), must provide both the identity and location of the caller to a 911 dispatcher. To provide a caller's identity, the wireless device will furnish a device identification, e.g., a mobile identification number (MIN), indicating in most instances the telephone number of the device. To provide a caller's location, the wireless communication networks and wireless devices will use a network-based location system or a handheld location system installed within the wireless devices, or a combination of the two systems. An example of a handheld location system is a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,734, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a GPS receiver and a method for processing GPS signals.
The E911 mandate has accelerated technological advances in technology. Many new innovations have been achieved to provide solutions to a wide range of problems. Although technological improvements bring unprecedented convenience to the world, they also come with some undesirable side effects, for example, the discourteous use of wireless telephones in public places such as on commuter trains or at movie theaters. In some places, such as in most courtrooms, all wireless device users must have their devices turned off to prevent distracting ringing and beeping noises. Users who forget to turn their wireless devices back on after they leave these places may miss important calls.
The use of wireless communications services is also expensive. For example, payment to wireless service providers for the use of wireless telephones is usually based on the amount of “airtime” consumed. The longer a user is on the telephone, the more expensive the conversation will be. Charges for use of the wireless telephone call could be significantly higher when the user is beyond his or her home market, at a location where the wireless telephone roams in a different market served by a different wireless service provider. Currently, to avoid expensive roaming charges for answering incoming calls, the user must remember to turn off the telephone when he or she leaves the home market. Alternatively, the user must remember not to answer an incoming call when the telephone rings while it is roaming.
The existing wireless communications technology does not allow the wireless device users (the subscribers) to activate one or more service features based on the user's physical location, i.e., without the user's manual activation of the features. For example, a wireless telephone user must manually activate a call forwarding feature subscribed to by him or her if the user wants to have all calls forwarded to his or her voice mailbox each time the user enters a public place such as a movie theater, a concert hall, or a courtroom. Once the user leaves the public place, the user must remember to deactivate the call forwarding feature. To reduce the amount of airtime used, the user must also activate a call forwarding feature to route all incoming calls intended for the wireless telephone to a home wireline telephone when the user is at home where the wireline telephone is located. Similarly, if the user wishes to accept calls intended for the wireless telephone using a wireline telephone at work, the user must manually activate the call forwarding feature to route calls to his or her office when the user is at work. In short, there is a need for a system and method to execute an action, such as routing telephone calls, based on location information pinpointing the location of a wireless device.